Happy New Year!
by JuliaMatsu
Summary: Naruto e Hinata... Depois de 3 anos e meio desde o Chunnin Shiken, várias coisas aconteceram, dentre elas uma surpresa e uma grande descoberta!


Yo! Minna-san! Olha, em primeiro lugar, esta é a minha primeira fic de Naruto, então eu peço, por favor, que me dêem um desconto. Em homenagem ao me casal prefirido: Hinata e Naruto! Espero que gostem, fiz com muita esperança

Matsu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy New Year!**

Era uma manhã cinzenta, era véspera de ano novo, todos estavam animados para o início de mais um ano de felicidades, amores, surpresas...

Mas ela... ela não possuia aquilo. Sua família a desprezava, era considerada a desgraça! A pessoa que era a mais importante a ela, gostava de outra, a vila estava em estado de calamidade pública por causa de outro ataque de Orochimaru junto de sua mais nova arma: Uchiha Sasuke - que, por coincidência, era quase um irmão, e ao mesmo tempo, um rival de seu amado.

E aquela manhã cinzenta se estendia, os flocos de neve caiam e se amontoavam nas calçadas e nas árvores nuas. Hinata olhava aquilo com um ar de desânimo, seus olhos perolados mirando o horizonte distante. Seus cabelos, ainda curtos, voavam levemente com o vento que soprava.

Encostada numa das árvores, ela não se importava muito com o frio exterior. Estando somente com uma blusa de manga azul marinho e uma calça comprida preta. O som do silêncioso daquele dia era o que a tranquilizava por dentro. Um momento de paz... só iso... um momento de paz...

---------- ----------

O frio invadia aquele quarto, um jovem enrolado nas cobertas até a cabeça mirava as fotos em cima da estante. Sentia falta daquela época em que todos viviam em paz com um sonho em comum: ser um ninja! Agora todos se formaram e trilharam seus próprios caminhos. Inclusive ele, que prometeu a si mesmo que ainda traria Sasuke de volta, por mais impossível que fosse! Ele nunca desistiria, afinal** este era seu estilo ninja!**

Ainda sonolento, levantou-se da cama. Espreguiçou-se e tremeu ao sentir o vento frio que o atingira. Olhou para a janela aberta e mirou o horizonte. Era uma manhã bem cinzenta, mas algo o convidava para dar uma caminhada. Quem sabe poderia encontrar a Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan... Ele sabia que não havia mais jeito, Sakura amava Sasuke e somente ele. Ao descobrir isso, a dor foi bem grande, no entanto, fora melhor assim. Preferia uma verdade, mesmo que ferisse, do que acreditar numa mentira que somente o consolaria.

Resolveu trocar de roupa, ia tomar café no Ichiraku Ramen. Foi catando as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto que se deparou com uma foto de Hinata. Sorriu ao se lembrar desse dia, foi num domingo de sol, um dia de descanço. Resolveram fazer um piquinique no bosque com todos: Kiba - e Akamaru, é claro, Shino, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten e Hinata. E ela foi pega de surpresa, enquanto sorria doce e distraidamente, Kiba tirou sua foto. No início, ela ficou super envergonhada, para depois se irritar e tentar arrancar a foto da mão do amigo.

No entanto, a foto escapou da mão de Kiba e foi parar ao lado de Naruto, o que não passou despercebido por este, que disse: "Hinata-chan, não sabia como o seu sorriso era bonito!" ele sorriu um de seus sorrisos bobos e completou "Ano sa! Ano sa! Posso ficar com essa foto?" E Hinata não pôde fazer nada a não ser balançar a cabeça afirmando, tinha seu rosto rubro e um nó na garganta.

Sorrindo consigo mesmo, Naruto saiu bem agasalhado, caminhando destraidamente pelas ruas de Konoha.

---------- ----------

Andando mirando o chão, Hinata pensava. Pensava em Naruto, no dia do piquinique, quando, aos 12 anos, ele disse que ela era o tipo de pessoa que ele gostava, quando ele a incentivou no Chunnin Shiken... tudo...

E foi assim, devaneando, que ela esbarrou em alguém. O impacto não fora muito forte, porém, ela perdera o equilíbrio e estava para cair, quando a pessoa que ela tombara a segurou.

D-Desculpa! Eu não estava prestando atenção enquanto caminhava e... - ela dizia, tentando se recompor, seu rosto levemente rubro de vergonha. Quando se ajeitou olhou para quem a segurara - N... Naruto-kun!

Ohayo Hinata! - cumprimentou Naruto com um grande sorriso. - O que faz por aqui?

E... Eu... - ela olhou em volta rapidamente, procurando uma desculpa - Eu... Estava indo pro Ichiraku!

Sério? Eu também! - Naruto ainda sorria animado enquanto caminhava lentamente para o Ichiraku - Quer me fazer companhia?

H... Hai! - ela disse, e rapidamente o acompanhou. Ela estava bastante envergonhada e ora olhava para o chão, ora olhava para Naruto.

Naruto, ao chegar no Ichiraku, pediu dois ramens, e disse a Hinata que era por conta dele. Comeram sossegados e Naruto sorriu satisfeito em poucos minutos, devorara o ramen. Hinata, porém ainda comia lenta e delicadamente, como uma princesa. Ele, a observando, sentiu algo em seu coração, algo inexplicável, que veio repentinamente.

Ele lembrou-se de quando jurou que ia se vingar de Neji pelo que ele tinha feito a ela. Lembrou-se dos poucos momentos que passaram juntos e lembrou-se de que um dia, no hospital, uma efermeira viera trocar as faixas de seus ferimentos e comentou com ele sobre uma menina de curtos cabelos azuis escuros que o visitava todos os dias e lhe deixava flores. Naruto, por dormir o dia inteiro, nem sabia quem entrava e quem saia daquele quarto de hospital. Mas ao descobrir que era Hinata, um calor lhe subiu as faces... Ela se importava tanto com ele para ir visitá-lo todos os dias?

Hinata-chan... - Naruto começou, seu rosto um pouco vermelho. - Vai ter o festival de ano novo na cidade e... eu estava pensando... - Hinata olhou para ele, um leve sinal de esperança em seus olhos. - Se você... Gostaria de ir comigo?

... - Hinata mirou Naruto, seu rosto pegando fogo, e mesmo assim, ela conseguiu criar coragem para sorrir. - É claro!

Então, - Naruto se levantou e deixou o dinheiro em cima do balcão da barraca de ramen. - aqui às 19:00h está bom?

Uhum! - ela afirmou, levantando-se também. - Até mais tarde... Naruto-kun. - despedia-se, um pouco envergonhada e andando em direção à mansão dos Hyuuga.

Até... - Naruto acenou e andou em direção a sua casa. Estava feliz...

---------- _19:10h, Ichiraku Ramen _----------

Desculpe a demora, Hinata-chan! - desculpava-se Naruto. Ele vestia um kimono tradicional de ano novo masculino, preto. - Nossa! Como você está bonita!

A... arigatou. - Hinata vestia um kimono azul cor do céu de seda com estampas de copos de leite. Em sua boca um leve batom rosa claro, realçando sua pureza.

Então, vamos indo? - perguntou Naruto, que tomava a frente.

Hinata apenas o seguiu calada, muitas perguntas latejavam em sua cabeça: Será que estava realmente bonita? E se não esstivesse atraente? Estava muito envergonhada? O que ele achava dela?

Naruto viu uma barraca de pesca e correu até esta, seguido por Hinata. Ele comentou que nunca conseguira pegar o peixe, sempre escapava de sua rede. E dessa vez não foi diferente, o peixe escapou. Hinata tentou e também não conseguiu, era bastante difícil. Riram felizes pelas tentativas em vão, estavam se divertindo.

Logo após foram à barraca de doces. Hinata comeu um algodão-doce enquanto Naruto se lambuzava com uma maçã do amor. Depois foram até a barraca dos teatros de fantoches...

Nos jogos de tiro ao alvo...

Pinturas de retratro falado...

Barraca de lembrancinhas...

Jantaram...

E comeram mais doces...

E resolveram se sentar num banco da pracinha, mais afastado do movimento. Hinata ainda sorria, se divertindo com as brincadeiras de Naruto, enquanto este admirava o sorriso dela.

Nee, Hinata... - ele a mirou, ela não mais possuia o rosto tão rubro quanto antes. - Eu acho o seu sorriso muito bonito, sabia?

... - Hinata, agora muito envergonhada, encarava o chão.

Sabe... - Naruto segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos e a fez olhar para ele. - Eu fiquei sabendo que tinha sempre uma pessoa que ia me visitar no hospital quando eu ficava doente.

Bem... Eu... - Hinata se avermelhava cada vez mais.

E eu também soube que ela é uma pessoa muito gentil, delicada, bonita, simpática... E tímida. Sabe de quem eu estou falando? - Naruto dizia tudo com firmeza, apesar de possuir um leve rosado nas bochechas.

Naruto-kun... Eu... - Hinata fechou os olhos, respirou fundou, mirou seu amado e disse firme - Eu te amo!

H... Hinata-chan! - Naruto se espantou um pouco. Ao receber esta declaração, seu coração se aqueceu e teve a certeza do que sentia. - Eu... Também.

Um minuto de silêncio... O tempo parou. Tudo em volta parecia não fazer barulho. Os amantes se encaravam, envergonhados e com seus coração aquecidos. Lentamente, seus rostos começaram a se aproximar, seus corações batendo num mesmo ritmo, como um só. O leve aroma de Hinata atraía Naruto indescritivelmente. E o doce, mas forte cheiro do Naruto puxava Hinata para aquele momento divino. Ambos tinham respirações ofegantes, e no momento do encontro...

Tudo era luz...

Tudo era paz...

Tudo era amor...

Tudo era certo...

Tudo era bom...

O beijo começara timidamente, mas logo se aprofundara. Suas línguas dançavam num ritmo sincronizado, seus rostos rubros e suas almas unidas. Tudo perfeito demais...

Se separaram por falta de ar. Respiravam ofegantes e sorridentes, Naruto ria como uma criança boba. Hinata apenas sorria.

Encararam-se e deram as mãos. Andaram em direção ao templo para fazerem seus pedidos de ano novo.

**Hinata pediu que tudo melhorasse e pudesse ficar pra sempre com o seu Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto pediu que nunca se separasse de Hinata e que tudo desse certo dali pra frente.**

§ Owari §

-------------------------------------------------------------

Qualquer coisa, seja chute, beijos, abraços, chocolates, ataques assassinos, venenos, reclamações, declarações... enfim, tudo (menos vírus de PC ou baratas), me mandem um e-mail: Não leio e-mails sem assunto, OK - sou uma kunoichi precavida.

PS².: Muito obrigada a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler a minha fic. Arigatou Gozaimashita! --


End file.
